Libraries Aren't So Boring
by SilvermoonChan
Summary: "No one ever comes on Tuesdays anyway. Well, unless they're a hyperactive little boy accompanied by an annoying red-haired friend with a breath-taking smile… -Wait a second… What did I just say about him?"


AN: So, I thought this would be a fun idea for a story. By the way, I thought a blue, flying, talking cat wouldn't really fit into the story very well, so I made Happy a boy. I think it still works pretty well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Enjoy :)

Libraries Aren't So Boring

By: SilvermoonChan

Chapter 1

It was just a regular Tuesday afternoon. The sun shone brightly through the dusty windows of the library. Well, library _and_ primary residence of Lucy Heartfilia. The sixteen year-old girl had run away from home 4 years ago, and using the money she had brought with her, had bought the undersized building, thinking it would be very convenient, since she could use it both as her home and work.

Lucy sighed and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. Business was slow on Tuesdays… People were still either at work, or at school… As the multi-tasker she was, Lucy had registered at an online school, so she could get her education while at work. She pulled out a laptop from a shelf underneath her desk, situated right by the door of the library. "I suppose I should do some math… or something," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and a small, blue-haired kid ran into the library, laughing. He ran right past Lucy, then into a wall. Lucy stared, wide-eyed. "Are you-" she started saying.

At that moment, a tall, red-haired guy who looked around the same age as Lucy came in. "Hello! How may I help you?" she asked. However, the guy had already run past her and towards the little blue-haired boy.

"Happy! Gotcha!" he said, laughing.

"N-N-Natsu," the boy, apparently named Happy, said dizzily.

"Give up yet?"

"Nope," and with that, Happy ran down the nearest aisle, knocking into some books on the way, which then promptly fell on the carpeted floor. Natsu ran after him, slipped on the books, and hit an oak bookcase, causing it to fall over and for all of _those _books to collide with the floor as well. He got up and continued chasing after Happy, who was running past all of the aisles in Lucy's library, causing multiple books to fall off. Finally, Natsu caught up to Happy and tackled him, after which a series of bookcases fell to the ground. He took Happy and stood up, and in front of him was the wide-eyed, open-mouthed Lucy herself.

Natsu grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So uh… hey, I'm Natsu, what's your name?"

Lucy's face was bright red. "This is no time for introductions! Clean. It. Up. _Now_!" she demanded.

Natsu stared at her then put Happy down and frantically started picking up bookcases and shelving books. "Sheesh. I thought she was cute, but- man she's scary!" he mumbled.

"I _heard _that!" exclaimed Lucy, her eye twitching, although she couldn't help but slightly blush at the first part of his statement.

Natsu mentally sweat dropped. This _always _happened. For whatever reason, he had a pretty bad habit of thinking out loud. "Aren't you going to help me at least?" he whined, looking at the massive pile of bookcases and books lying around.

"You come into my library, knock all of the books off their shelves, knock the bookcases down with them, insult me, and then expect me to _help_ you clean them up?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe?" Natsu said smiling cutely.

"Idiot," Lucy muttered, but kneeled down by Natsu and started picking up books.

After two hours' worth of work, the library was back to normal.

"Dang… That took a while…" Natsu said.

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice before running around in a freaking _library,_" Lucy said.

"I'll consider the consequences," Natsu said, grinning.

Lucy smiled. "Great. So, don't you have something else to do? You know, other than hang around in and destroy my library all afternoon?"

"Okay, okay, we're going. Come on Happy," Natsu said, and they walked out the door.

Lucy finally sat down. "Well… Uh, that was interesting, to say the least." She glanced at her watch. "It's already 7pm too… Eh. I don't feel like working. I think I'll close up the library for the day. No one ever comes on Tuesdays anyway. Well, unless they're a hyperactive little boy accompanied by an annoying red-haired friend with a breath-taking smile…"

She locked the front entrance of the library, shut down her laptop, and took it under her arm, and headed towards the staircase that led to her residence. "Wait a second… _What _did I just say about him?"


End file.
